folditfandomcom-20200222-history
Recipes - quick start guide
A quick start guide to using recipes on foldit. Getting started To download recipes you need to have an open client and also be logged into foldit website. At the top of webpage are the foldit categories, choose recipes, then use 'Find' (top of page) to search the database. - 'Find bar' is case sensitive. When you find the recipe you want click it, read the blurb about what it does then on upper right is a green box 'Add to cookbook' press that and the recipe should be added to your cookbook in the client. See note for another way. -Recipes are small scripts of computer code that automate the process of shaking and wiggling etc. of course they are far more powerful than that, but you get the idea. -Recipes are also sometimes referred to as scripts. -all recipes have an ID number. -you can search the recipe database for the ID number, keywords, etc. ---- There are 2 main types GUI recipes and lua recipes. WARNING: GUI recipes will not run if window is minimized. GUI recipes can be run on any puzzle but for a certain type of puzzles these are the only type of recipe thats allowed, if you try to run a lua script on a GUI puzzle you get an alert box telling you 'only gui scripts allowed'. Anyway you can tell a GUI recipe, as when you run it you will not see another box saying 'show output'. and sometimes it is mentioned on the actual recipe page. So play with recipes,download them and see what they do,try them out and dont be afraid of them. Recipes ----- so as of October 2013 ----- some GUI recipes to get you started are: 'Blue fuze GUI normal slider' {id:45132} you can run this from the start of a puzzle - might want to manually fold your protein a bit first. 'my GUI script' {id:46402} - fold your protein into a respectable shape then run this. 'GUI compressor' - tries to genlty squeeze the protein together to eliminate spaces (and voids to an extent). 'Score improver' {id:19528} - gets you a few extra pts sometimes. For the lua recipes, some good ones to get started with are: 'Blue Fuse v1.1' - meant to be run at the start or after a little manual folding. starts to autofold the protein- gets it to a decent-ish shape/score. Compressor recipes - used to compact protein and also to eliminate voids. 'Rav3n_pl compressor v2.0' {id:26524} - after folding your protein for a bit. use this to compact protein for better score-. 'Rav3n_pl Voids killer v0.4' {id:28726} - tries to eliminate voids. simple as that. There are several DRW recipes - some take hours to run, which i why i like the fast one especially when you are new to scripting- because you see some improvement quickly..hopefully. 'Rav3n_pl DRW v2.9.1 fast' {id:27236} - DRW= deep rebuild worst. rebuild the worst bit of your protein to get better shape. GAB recipes -Genetic Algorithm Bander- makes bands around your protein and tries to change protein into better shape. 'Rav3n_pl GAB v0.4.1' {id:32216} - just one of many 'bander' recipes but its good. Some other recipes are: 'Acid Tweaker v2.2' {id:45675} - useful when you want to finesse your protein, squeezes a few extra pts from protein. 'Gary minima finder v0.1' {id:15811}- finds the energy minimas in your protein and tries small rebuilds- for those last extra points. 'Quake shearing' {id:34602} - no idea how this works, but it does - can get you tens of pts. These are just a few to get you started. Rav3n_pl and Timo van de Laan are excellent recipe writers so see what they have to offer. but there are plenty of other good recipe writers and recipes. The votes and ratings are worth paying attention to, but note that newer versions of some recipes have less votes simply because they are newer. so if you find a well voted recipe- you also may be able to find a newer version- that is slightly better but it has less votes. - newer versions may have small bug fixes, cleaner code and other such code-y things. recipes can take hours to run - as epitomized by 'overnight script'{id:2014} You can cancel a recipe at any time by pressing cancel -obviously. However some recipes may have the best score that the recipe generated stored in recent best on undo menu or ctrl and 'n' also a storage place ctrl and '3' is a common storage place for recipes- so if you run a recipe and see no improvement on your max score try looking in the above places- this a code thing relating to how the recipe handles cancel. info like this is usually on the recipe page or in the recipe code itself. You can use the edit recipe thing on the cookbook window to see the actual code. there is mostly an explanation of the recipe and sometimes options you can change in the code itself, even if you are a non-coder. dont be afraid to check the code and see what makes it go. So thats it, Hopefully that will get you started with the fun world of recipes and coding. If you think you can write a better more helpful post about recipes, please do so. Happy Folding. *note* if you open 2 clients then close the 1st one, then in the second client click the cookbook there are options on the left you can download a recipe w/o logging into foldit website but you will need recipe id number. PS this is just some of recipes available , other people prefer different recipes Category:Recipes